Destiny Fires Burn Brightest At Dawn
by Kamiko And Rose
Summary: Meet Ayaka and Maika, two orphans put into Wammy's. They mingle, they play, and they learn. Kira to them is nothing. They can do anything. Even if love twists into their lives, and they meet the scum of the world. They will not lose. OCs & Pairings. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**First chappy to...THE STORY! I am...CHIBIKAMIKO! And this will be a story written by me and...dun dun dun...KAHARRI! We are going to take turns writing each writing a chappy from our characters POV. Soo...**

**Ayaka (meaning 'colourful flower') Ishimaru (meaning 'round stone') copyright Kaharri**

**Maika (meaning 'dancing fire') Hokama (meaning 'pyromaniac' :D) copyright me**

**Death Note copyright whoever wrote it.**

**~Maika's POV~**

Agian, I am alone. I sit here along on the swingset, my pale, grey orbs dashing around at the rest of the kids. They rested on none other than Light Yagami, the nation's top Smartical. Whatever.

_Do I REALLY have to be in his graduating class 2 years from now?_ I sighed. I hopped off the swingset and tied my hair back to keep the curly black and electric blue ringlets from blowing in my face. I pulled up my hood with the little kitty ears. Wind whipped around my face. _Man,_ I thought. _Why did I wear my extremely short jean shorts to school today?_

_F*ck it. I'm going to an orphanage soon. You know, the one on that street next to that building. What was that building next to it called...? Oh, yeah...Wammy's..._

I pulled a box of Pockys (**Author's note: That's what they're called where I live in America. Not pocky. Pockys. Now I want some.**) I started to walk up to Light to try to start a conversation with him, but...

"FUUUCCCCCKKKKK!" I faceplanted. "Dammit, why does this always happen to me?"

"Maybe because you like to set things on fire." said Yagami, reaching a hand down to help me up. I ignored it and stood up on my own. "Maybe it's God's way of punishing you. Better watch it, Hokama-baka. Kira might come and punish you himself!" he howled with laughter.

"Fuck Kira." I told him, my eyes glowing red yet again. "This whole Kira thing is shit."

I left him standing there, looking very taken aback, his face turning pale.

I walked away, uttering a string of swear words. "That bastard. He better watch his smartass mouth or he'll get set on fire-the Hokama way."

You see, we Hokama's have learned to abuse fire over the last few centuries. Maybe that's why our family line is 'Hokama'. We're a bit of pyros. Especially me. What I am doing here, a new orphan, French girl who's never even seen France, much less even speak it. The Hokama family, my late dad's side, is 100% German, while my mom's side, the Honda line, is 70% French, 30% British. Or something. I speak German very well, having grown up there. I don't really know my Honda cousins, but I know there's Krystal, Kyoko, Kamiko, Roy, and Yuki. And Kami-onee-chan's best friend, Limantha Bean, or Lima for short.

But I know one thing. This world doesn't have enough room for that smartass Yagami family. Because I know...what their name is spelt backwards. And I seem to be the only one to realize it.

~**End of Maika's POV~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chappie! R&R please! **

**Death Note belongs to the makers. OCs and the plot belong to Kamiko and I. :D**

**Plot: *Growls***

**Uhh...maybe not then. O.o**

**-Rose**

**~Ayaka's POV~**

I adjusted my black beret with a sigh, blinked at myself in the mirror and scowled.

My name was Ayaka Ishimaru and I was going to a new orphanage in Winchester, England.

It was called Wammy's.

What an odd name.

At the moment. I was in Ireland, Dublin, to be precise. I was saying goodbye to my grandmother, the last living family member I had. She was ill. Very ill. The doctors said she was going to die soon. And I wasn't even going to be there.

I hated the hospital. Everything was white, and the air smelt like medicine and bleach - not a pleasant mix.

My father, according to Grandma, was Japanese, and he was the one who had chosen my name. He had married my mother, got her pregnant, chose my name, and then…poof. He had disappeared. And then Mum had me. But then she died. She never even got to hold her own daughter. Grandma was too sickly to look after me, so, I was raised in an orphanage. Actually, I was raised in a lot of orphanages. I wasn't very popular, and I had a habit of scaring the other children, so I kept on getting moved to other places.

I glanced around the hospital toilets, cocked my head to the side, and bit my lip.

_No._

I wasn't going to cry in this fucking place. Not now, not ever. I slipped out of the bathroom and dashed back to Grandma's hospital room. Her grey hair was spread out on the pillow, and her eyes were closed. I knew that if she'd open them, her eyes would be the same colour as mine, a dark, dangerous shade of gold.

"Grandma?" I took her frail, claw-like hand in mine, "Can you hear me?"

Grandma's eyelids twitched, and slowly, she awoke.

"Ayaka, darling. My little Rainbow." She rasped, "How are you honey?"

In spite of what I had sworn not to do, a tear still slipped down my face.

"I-I'm fine Grandma…it's you I'm worried about. Don't worry about me, I'm going to be…b-be fine…" I whispered, my eyes brimming with salty liquid.

"Don't cry pet, I won't be hurting for much longer." She gave me an impish grin, that made her seem so much younger, "Sweetheart, underneath the bed is a photo album."

I looked at her.

"There's pictures of your mother and father, of your entire family, of you." She reached up and stroked my hair.

"R-remember when I dyed my hair, and when I came to visit you, you were horrified?" I wanted to keep her awake, I wanted to keep Grandma alive.

"Yes." She gave a weak laugh, "Look at it! Still the same colours…."

I shook her shoulder gently when she trailed off.

"Grandma?"

No reply.

"Grandma!"

Her eyes focused on me and a tired, accepting smile graced her face.

"Oh….looks like it's goodbye…"

"No! You can't go Grandma, you can't!"

"I love you, my little Rainbow…" Her eyes closed.

"No!" An animalistic, heart-wrenching wail burst from my lips, "No! You can't go! You have to stay! You have to!"

Her heart monitor started to make a long beeping noise, that didn't pause or stop.

And that meant only one thing.

Grandma, my sweet, sweet Grandma, was dead.

I started to scream. I was going to keep screaming until Grandma woke up. Minutes, or hours, maybe even days later the door opened, and a group of doctors and nurses burst in, pale and shaken.

A young woman pulled me away. I kept yelling and pushed her away. I ducked under the bed, grabbed a large, leather-bound book, and bent over Grandma's body and kissed her wrinkled, dry cheek.

"I love you." I whispered, "I love you so much Grandma."

And then I ran.

I had nothing else to loose.

My backpack banging on my back, my heart hammering in my chest, and tears still running down my face, I left the place where everything important to me was taken away.

_Fuck it. Fuck it all._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

I was lost. Great. Just great. I caught a glimpse of myself in a puddle and paused. I looked a mess.

My hair was the only part of me that looked decent.

My black hair was cut into a jagged, jaw-length bob that dipped down over one eye, streaked with all the colours of the rainbow, bloody reds and bright blues, grassy greens and cheery yellows, starry silvers and pure whites, brave oranges and proud purples. The only colour missing was pink.

I'm not a fan of pink. It's a colour for five-year-olds and wimps.

My eyes were red from crying, my short black skort(it was mid-thigh if you really want to know) was covered in navy glitter, thanks to some clumsy little kid, my fishnet tights were ripped, my silver t-shirt which was splashed with different colours(it's natural, I dyed it), was stained with mud. And my precious, beautiful, knee-high leather boots were wet with muddy water. I took one look at my fingerless blue gloves which were darkened by dirt and grimaced.

Yup, I looked a fucking mess, and I was lost in a dark part of Dublin. Wonderful. I slipped the photo album into my backpack, and looked around.

Someone stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello." An old man greeted, "I am Watari, the founder of Wammy's House. I have came to get you, Miss Ishimaru."

"Prove it." I challenged, my Irish lilt showing slightly. Luckily, I only had a slight Irish accent, it made me sound rather foreign and quite exotic. Well, that's what I think anyway.

The bespectacled male opened his suitcase and pulled out an important-looking piece of paper and held it out. Hesitantly, I took it and read.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked gently.

I nodded.

"You're a professor, right?" I tilted my head to the side and fixed him with a piercing stare.

"In some ways, yes." He chuckled.

"Can you bring my Grandma back?" I blurted out.

A sympathetic look washed across his face.

"I'm afraid not."

I bit my lip and glared at the ground, my eyes filling with angry tears.

"Wait…how did you know where I was?" I said, dabbing at my eyes with a tissue I had found in my pocket.

"I have many sources, Miss Ishimaru."

"That was helpful." I sniffed, "So, what now?"

"Would you like to stay for your grandmother's funeral?" He questioned me gently.

"I…." I took a deep breath and whispered, "Yes."

He held out his hand, and despite me being a teenage girl far too old to hold hands with an adult, I grasped it and looked up at him.

"I really am alone now." I murmured.

"No."

"No?

"No. There are people that will care about you Miss Ishimaru."

"_An bhfuil tú suite dom? Abair liom*_!" I spoke in rapid Irish.

"_Nein**_." He answered smoothly in German.

"_Bhuel, go raibh maith agat as nach bhfuil suite. Ní mór don domhan fírinne, tá sé nár maraíodh le bréaga le fada go leor.***_"

"Anytime." He answered, smiling at me. I inhaled.

_Life is changing…..can I handle it?_

I pictured Grandma in my head, running, wild and free, young and grinning. She gave me the thumbs up.

Internally, I nodded.

_Yes. I can and I will._

**~End Ayaka's POV~**

**Translations:**

***An bhfuil tú suite dom? Abair liom! - Are you lying to me? Tell me! (Irish)**

**** Nein - No (German)**

***** Bhuel, go raibh maith agat as nach bhfuil suite. Ní mór don domhan fírinne, tá sé nár maraíodh le bréaga le fada go leor. - Well, thank you for not lying. The world needs truth, it's been killed with lies for long enough. (Irish)**

**Well, I hope you liked it! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Maika's POV~**

'Nii~saaaann~!' Krystal's shrill voice woke me from above.

'Shut the hell up or I'll set you on fire, you little whiney bitch.' I grumbled. 'It's way too early for me to get up.'

'Nii-san, you know you're leaving today, right?' she pouted.

This was the day. The day I finally would leave the Hondas. They're so pathetic. Screw them. Screw Japan. Screw my life.

'OWWWW!' Krystal had whacked my over the head. I sent a string of German swear words to her whilst chasing her down the stairs.

My last remaining family members glared at me. I know they hate me. Lima-senpai is the only one who understands me. I have no friends, too many enemies to count, and the worst family in history.

'Maybe, you'll actually make a friend. Or more enemies.' Kyoko-nii said. 'Just don't set fire to anyone's house again. Have a pancake.'

She threw a completely random pancake at my face. _Well,_ I thought. _I'm not going to have anymore contact with that idiot Light forevermore. _Krystal begged me to bring her the Wammy's, but she's been there a few years before and gotten into too much trouble. Now she annoyed me about it again. Ignoring her, I stomped up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my luggage bag and my father's old military cap and put it on my head. Before I left my room, I stood in front of his picture and saluted it.

'BYEEE MAI~NII~SANNNN!' The Great Annoying One stood in the threshold in tears after I left.

'Good-bye and good luck, Maika-san.' called Lima.

'Good-bye...' I mumbled. Last time I would ever see them, I guess.

I had no means of transportation.

I was out on my own.

So, you want to know stuff about me? Fine.

My name is Maika. Maika Hokama. Don't wear it out.

I'm a pyromaniac. Problem? I hope not.

My parents died last month. When we lived in Germany. Wonderful. I have to take a boat up to Russia, fly to Germany to see their graves one last time, WALK to France, then take a boat to the UK and I'll try to hail a taxi to the orphanage.

Picture this: a smale, pale girl, with bright red hair going down to her mid-back, with inky streaks in it. Grey eyes. Wearing a military cap. Black net shirt under a green tank top. Black skirt. Net leggings and black faux fur and leather boots. Covered in dirt and grime. Haven't slept for days. That's me. Maika Hokama. Out on my own for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go, enjoy! R&R, please! **

**-Rose**

**~Ayaka's POV~**

After the little lost incident, Watari had taken me to a high-class hotel, paid for my room, tipped his hat at me, and left.

So, I was in a room full of valuables.

What did I do, one might ask?

What do you think?

I slipped some stuff into my bag. I'm sure I could find connections near Wammy's that would buy stolen items from me.

I rummaged around in my backpack and pulled out the photo album. It was thick, and bound in rough red leather. I ran a finger down the spine, and opened it. There w pictures of Mum, holding hands with Dad on a stone bridge, laughing and grinning at the camera.

I greedily absorbed Mum's appearance, her pale, heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, long auburn hair, and glittering green eyes. Dad had a round face, almond-shaped brown eyes, and black hair that flopped over his forehead.

I looked at and caught a glimpse of myself on the mirror on the ceiling. I looked like Mum, small, slender, pale, same face, same nose. I had Dad's eye-shape and his hair.

And, my eyes were the same colour as Grandma's.

I blinked and ran my hand through my hair.

I knew that I wouldn't ever forget my grandmother.

I'd always be silently mourning, but I knew that I would move on. I'd have to move on.

Doesn't everyone?

I yawned and shambled over to the bathroom. There was a massive shower, and I decided that it would clean and soothe my tired body, which was a plus.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

It was the next day. I was clean, freshly washed, and one of the maids had cleaned my clothes, which I'm grateful for. I'll tell you one thing though, posh hotels make you smell _great_. I now smelt like strawberries.

How cool is that?

For some reason, the funeral was the next day. I guess it was Watari who speeded things up a bit, probably with money. He did look quite rich.

A taxi had picked me up and dropped me off at a graveyard. There was a small group of people clad in black, and their whispers intensified when I walked towards them. Some men had buried her already. I knelt in front of her grave and whispered:

"I'm back Grandma. Here, I brought you some white roses, I know they're your favourite."

I placed the flowers on the newly turned soil.

"Grandma. I murmured, "I have to go to England. There's an orphanage. This may be the last time I ever see you again, so I want to say goodbye. I love you. I hope…."

I trailed off as my eyes grew misty with tears.

"I hope that you'll be happy where you are now." I choked out. I stood up, wiped my face with a tissue and I stumbled towards the gate. A black limo drew up beside me and the door opened.

"Come inside, Miss Ishimaru." Watari said. I got in, shut the door, and perched stiffly on the leather seat.

"What now?"

"We go to Wammy's." Watari answered.

"So?"

"Hm?" Watari glanced up and I noticed his eyes were grey, like storm clouds.

"Do I need to do anything before I go to Wammy's? Like a uniform for school?"

"Miss Ishimaru." Watari chuckled, "Wammy's _is_ the school. You may wear what ever you want."

"….Oh."

"Ah, that reminds me. You need a new name."

"What?"

"For safety purposes, you must never tell anyone your real name."

"Whoa, so I get to choose?"

"Yes."

"Can it be anything?"

"Yes." Watari chuckled again.

I closed my eyes and thought. Memories rose in my head.

"_My little Rainbow. Look at you, six years old already! I baked you a cake honey."_

"_Thank you Grandma! Is it a rainbow cake?"_

"_Yes, it's all the colours of the rainbow. Happy birthday."_

"_Yay! I love you Grandma!"_

"I want to be called Rainbow."

"Alright then." Watari agreed, "Rainbow, we're getting on this boat." He pointed out the window, and I realised he had parked at a dock.

"This boat." He continued, "Came all the way from Japan. It's going to stop in England. I managed to persuade the captain to stop here first."

"Clever." I commented.

"Thank you."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

While Watari had gone off to take care of his limo, I was on the boat's deck, staring down into the ocean. Something silver flashed underneath the surface of the water. I leaned forward over the rail, intrigued. The silver object moved with the waves, and I glimpsed a tail. I put all my weight on the rail and tipped forward, peering into the depths of the ocean. My feet lifted off the ground and I fell down into the water.

_Oh god! I'm going to drown, I'm going to die!_

As my eyes squeezed shut, a hand grabbed my arm, and pulled me up before I could touch the water. I stood up shakily on the deck and blinked. A girl, taller then me, with red hair and dirty clothes, was glaring at me.

"What the hell were you doing, you idiot?" She yelled.

Just to annoy her, I answered in German(we learnt it in school).

"_Keiner von Ihrem Unternehmen_." I said smugly, "_Du bist dreckig, durch die Art und Weise. Was zur Hölle hast du, das Baden im Schlamm_?"

A cross between annoyance and surprise flickered across her face.

"_Nein, du dumme Schlampe_." She snapped back. Watari stepped out from the shadows of the darkening sky(what is it with him and hiding in shadows?) and smiled.

"Ah Maika." He spoke happily, "So you've made it. I'm guessing you snuck on this boat from Japan? Excellent."

The girl, Maika adjusted the army cap on her head, and her silver eyes narrowed, darkening to a silvery-red.

"Are you Watari?" She asked, "Answer me!"

"Yes." Watari replied, "This is Rainbow, who will also become a member of Wammy's House." He gestured at me.

"By the way, you'll need to change your name." I quipped, "Or you'll get killed."

Her eyes widened slighty, and I laughed.

_God, she's probably going to hate me for no reason. Great. _

I stalked off for some shut-eye, muttering curses.

_Fuck my fucking life._

**~End Ayaka's POV~**

**Translations:**

**Keiner von Ihrem Unternehmen. - None of your business.**

**Du bist dreckig, durch die Art und Weise. Was zur Hölle hast du, das Baden im Schlamm? - You're filthy, by the way. What the hell were you doing, bathing in mud?**

**Nein, du dumme Schlampe - No, you stupid bitch.**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Maika's POV~**

It took me precisely one month, 3 day, 8 hours, 43 minutes, and 13 seconds to get to where I am currently.

I am in a British taxi going to Wammy's House.

Tired, dirty, sick, hungry...

This sucks. It really sucks.

I took off my dad's military cap and set it next to me.

I cough a bit. Damn these weak lungs of mine.

The taxi driver turned around.

'You okay there, girly?' he had a think Irish accent.

'Yeah...' I responded quietly. 'I'm ok.'

'So where are ya goin' again lil' girl?'

'First of all, I'm not a 'little girl'. Second of all, I'm going to Wammy's House.'

'Where's that?' he asked, scratching his bald head.

'...' I coughed again. 'Drop me off outside of Winchester. I'll walk from there.'

I really don't want to walk more than I should.

Ugh.

Life sucks.

Finally, I am here.

Here standing outside the gates to Wammy's.

The gateway to the rest of my life.

I run my fingers over the engravings on the stone fence.

I can walk right in there right now.

But do I have the guts...?

I'm completely exhasted and famished.

I have to do this.

Slowly, I raise my hand to the gate.

I feel the clean, cold, thick metal under my dirty, burning, thin fingers.

I push the gate with all my strength and then...

**Blackout.**


End file.
